Software developers are continuously working to improve users' experience in accessing the Internet via mobile devices. One commonly encountered problem is limited network connection speed, which undesirably causes latency between when a user requests data, and when that data is available to the user. To address this problem, pre-fetching and pre-rendering techniques may be employed to predict what data a user will request from a server, and make such data available on the mobile device before the user actually requests it.
Prediction schemes include, e.g., pre-fetching and pre-rendering all Uniform Resource Locators (URL's) currently visible on a browser webpage, or all URL's associated with a “whitelist” of commonly accessed webpages, etc. The accuracy of such prediction schemes directly impacts device bandwidth and power consumption, since downloading and rendering content not subsequently accessed by the user unnecessarily wastes system resources.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide techniques to improve the prediction accuracy of content pre-fetching and pre-rendering schemes, thereby enhancing users' online browsing experience.